


Comeback Finish

by vaporeon_panda



Series: Rare Pairs of Nightmares (Yu-Gi-Oh! Edition) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Based on the dub, Happy Valentine’s Day Internet, Have some angsty weird porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suplexshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon_panda/pseuds/vaporeon_panda
Summary: Akira/Go porn c. Episode 3-4ish.





	Comeback Finish

     Akira Zaizen was scrolling through profile after profile of duelists on LINK VRAINS looking for someone else to challenge Playmaker. Gore had been the ideal choice, mostly because the other choice was his sister and he refused to involve her in such matters. It may have also been an excuse to see that thick pillar of man in person; not that he would ever admit to that of course. He pulled up Gore’s profile. Staring at his pecs was not a great use of time, but he certainly was doing it regardless. Imagining being suffocated between them with Gore buried deep in his ass; massive thighs spreading his lithe ones apart. Akira was yanked from his fantasies by the sound of his office doors opening. He turned his head to see who had just barged in and he jumped a little when he saw Gore in his office.

“Is your offer still on the table?” Gore said, stepping into the office fully and letting the automatic door close behind him.

“It was never off the table,” Akira replied, turning his chair as he spoke. “You know what I want Gore-” Akira had more to say but the words completely died in his throat as he saw Gore staring straight at his crotch. Akira looked down and was horrified to see he had a very prominent erection, making his face go beet red. He was so humiliated and it honestly turned him on more making his boner an ouroboros of mortification. Akira felt his eyes starting to tear up with both embarrassment and panic; his eyes locked on Gore’s shoes unable to look him in the eyes. After what felt like an eternity of empty silence, Gore started laughing. Akira was definitely crying now shutting his eyes tightly and burying his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do and he was certain that when Gore was done laughing he would blackmail him or report him. Out of all the possible outcomes he never expected to have Gore peel back his hands and lift his head up. Gore was still chuckling a little and he had a big warm smile spread across his lips. Gore had kneeled down so he was now slightly shorter than the seated man he was attempting to comfort.

“Guess I interrupted you huh?” Gore said brushing away his tears with his fingers, “Didn’t mean to make you cry though, sorry about that.” Akira reflexively brought his hand up to Gore’s as it rested against his face. Gore had stopped chuckling but the smile didn’t leave his face. It was so comforting. Akira hadn’t been this close to someone in such a long time. He stared into his large grey eyes that radiated a warmth he couldn’t describe, his own eyes certainly could not match it. Gore’s thumb started to brush against Akira’s face and Gore started to stand up, but was stopped by Akira parting his lips and slipping his thumb into his mouth. Gore froze and watched as Akira brought both his hands around Gore’s watching him lick and suck all of his fingers. Akira slowly began to kiss the now slick digits and worked his way down to the gloved palm only to have Gore pull his hand back. Gore’s face was completely blank as his eyes drifted over to the monitor on Akira’s desk which still had his head shot pulled up and then back to Akira. This eyes darted between the two until it finally clicked. “Oh...” Gore was now blushing embarrassed he hadn’t caught on. Akira just stared at him, eyes wide with anticipation and fear. His face was still stained red with blush and the salty secretions of tears.

“Gore...” Akira said his throat dry and hoarse with neediness and fear. He wanted to apologize but he couldn’t make the words come out. He took a deep breath that became caught in between his mouth and Gore’s. Akira fully embraced this turn of events by wrapping his arms around Gore’s neck and legs around Gore’s waist making their pelvises slam together. This unexpected force made Gore topple forward onto Akira pinning him to the chair under his full body weight. Gore breaks the kiss to lift himself off Akira only to be pulled right back in. “Crush me Gore.” Akira breathed out pressing his body into Gore’s even harder.

“You’re gonna crush my ribs, ease up a little!” Gore grunted, which in turn made Akira instantly release his vice grip. Gore lifted himself off panting heavily. He stared at Akira below him who was also gasping; eyes half lidded and smile emerging on his lips. Akira rose and pushed past Gore and walked over to the keypad next to the door and punched in a code, presumably locking it. Gore practically fell into the chair as Akira climbed on top of him and straddled his lap.

“You know what I want Gore.” Akira said, grinding his ass against Gore’s steadily growing erection. Gore’s hands up came to rest on Akira’s hips giving them a soft squeeze. “Harder~” Akira moaned, “Leave bruises on me.” Akira leaned down and began planting kisses on his cheek and traveled down his neck; stopping at his chest. Akira’s hands slipped off Gore’s coat allowing him access to his massive pecs; he began licking circles across his chest, teasing one of nipples with his tongue and tweaking the other his fingers. Gore slides Akira’s jacket off and pops open his suit coat. He then tears the button-up wide open, running his fingers across his chest. Gore latches onto Akira’s neck biting lightly to test the response. Akira hums into Gore’s chest as his hands drift downwards to his giant ‘G’ buckle. He fumbled with the belt to the point that Gore had to undo it. Gore let out a chuckle as he undid his belt and was surprised to see Akira smiling softly.

“I like that, do that more.” Gore said and proceeded to then yank down Akira’s pants and underwear in one fell swoop, freely Akira’s painfully erect dick. Akira let out a sigh of relief and was left confused by what exactly Gore was talking about. He was pulled from his thoughts by Gore rocking his hips experimentally causing their erections to rub together. Both grunted at the sensation, and Akira’s entire body shivered in pleasure and anticipation making his eyes shut. They shot open however when his ass was grabbed and he was lifted off of Gore and placed gently on the desk.

“Be rougher dammit!” Akira chastised through gritted teeth. He was not into such delicate treatment during sex and Gore was not going to be an exception. Gore smirked and leaned into Akira’s ear, hot breath caressing his ear. There was a long pause as Gore just hovered by his ear. “Gore?”  
“Um...I couldn’t think of anything smooth to say.” Gore said pulling away so Akira could see his dumb smile.

“Then stop talking and fuck me!” Akira shouted. He was getting really agitated by this stupid orge’s contant edging. Akira decided to take matters into his own hands and proceeded to lance himself on Gore’s cock. A strangled moan was ripped from Gore’s throat and Akira screamed at the mixture of his own self inflicted pain and the pleasure he was receiving from Gore’s cock. Gore began thrusting rapidly into Akira making him proud of his excellent performance. Each thrust seemed to go deeper than the last stretching Akira to his limits. Akira grabbed at the desk in an attempt to stabilize himself but, Gore grabbed his hands and yanked them above his head. He slammed them on the desk with enough force to make Akira reflexively kick Gore; knocking the wind out of him and making him pin Akira under his body weight. Gore immediately pushed himself off of Akira and started laughing again. Akira started sobbing making Gore pull out and lifted Akira into a seated position on the desk. Akira felt so embarrassed, at every opportunity he just made a fool of himself. He hadn’t even thought for a second about what he was doing. Tears ran down his completely red face and Gore wiped them away again. He wasn’t laughing anymore. He wasn’t even smiling, he just looked really worried. “You haven’t done anything wrong George.” Akira said, and his eyes widened in horror, “I,I mean...fuck!” Akira didn’t think he could get even more embarrassed but, he could and did. “Look this was a mistake, you should just go and, and...” Akira just devolved into tears again. He shoved his face into George’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. George returned the embrace and ran his fingers through his bi colored hair; awkwardly mumbling into his ear.

“If you really want me to go, I will. I’ll do anything you want me to, just please stop crying.” George said and planted a soft kiss on Akira’s forehead. Akira pulled away from George’s chest. He cupped his face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

“George, I want to finish this.” Akira felt his lips upturn as he spoke, “I was just a little overwhelmed by how willing you were to, to, touch me.” Akira licked his lips “It’s just been so long and... please I need this.” He pulled George close to his face as he spoke.  
“Akira I feel the same way.” George spoke quickly and his hands trembled as he set them on Akira’s thighs, “It’s really okay for us to continue?” Akira nodded in response and kissed George. His soft lips tussling with his thin ones. Akira decided to live for this right now. He needed this so he could focus on dealing with Playmaker, his sister, his job, and anything else later. George was an outlet nothing more, nothing less. Akira broke apart and reached for George’s now re-harding dick only to have George get on his knees. George was now at eye level with Akira’s cock. George squeezed Akira’s thighs as he shoved the tip into his mouth. Akira groaned in pleasure and placed his hand on the back of George’s head coaxing him to go deeper.  
“Yes, George.” Akira said as he pushed deeper into his mouth. George moaned around his dick as he slowly began to bob his head; working the shaft in and out of his mouth with his tongue. Akira gripped the back of George’s head and began thrusting into his mouth. Akira’s pace quickened and his thrusts became erratic as he felt climax approaching. He made an attempt to pull out but, was stopped by George grabbing his ass and slamming him into his mouth. Akira screamed and threw his head back in pure bliss, his cum filling George’s mouth. George felt the salty secretion slide down his throat, making his aching cock twitch. He pulled himself off slowly, making an audible pop as he reached the end of Akira’s softening dick. His mouth hung open with drops of Akira’s jizz clinging to his mouth. “Gorgeous.” Akira breathed as he slid off of the desk and into George’s lap. Akira began kissing George’s face and licking his own cum off it. George had lost the ability it articulate words; moaning and whimpering as Akira stroked his shaft. Akira felt George’s hands trace up his sides. He pressed their lips together and roughly grabbed Akira’s pelvis, jerking him forward and making his stokes stop. Akira tangled his arms around George as he positioned himself and thrust in. A muffled moan left Akira’s lips, as George completely pulled back and out. He then slammed in again and sent the two of them crashing to the ground. George was pining Akira and thrusting at a rapid pace with all of their moans lost between their mouths. They parted for air as the pace became shaky. George pulled out and lifted him of the ground again. Akira slammed down just as George repositioned himself. He began thrusting again and Akira met his timing, slamming on to him.

“Cumming.” George breathed his voice completely hoarse. Akira pressed their foreheads together as he dropped onto cock, forcing him to cum inside. Both of them cried out in pure pleasure and Akira felt his own cum splatter between them. They just sat there locked together panting for what seemed like an eternity. Sweat running down there faces and Akira unwilling to lift himself off of George. George tilted his head and gave Akira a long and deep kiss. Akira lifted himself off of George’s cock and broke the kiss. He stood up his breath was shallow and he just stared at George; still kneeling looking up at him. Akira made himself look away and began redressing himself. He turned his back to George and assumed he was redressing as he heard metal clanging together behind him.

“Bring me Playmaker, Gore.” Akira’s voice was hoarse and he kept his back to him as he adjusted his jacket. He felt George come up behind him. He couldn’t make himself turn around. They stood in silence for a long time.

“Yes, of course Mr. Zaizen.” George said his normally cheery tone flatted to a monotone. Akira felt George’s breath on his neck but, he didn’t dare turn around. “If there’s anything else you need, you know where to find me.” He whispered and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll unlock the door for you Gore.” Akira said pushing past him and unlocked the door gesturing for George to leave. Akira watched as George moved into the doorway. He made eye contact with him and George smiled pressing a kiss onto Akira’s stern lips before stepping through the door. Akira watched the automatic door shut and immediately locked it again and pressed his back against it. He slid down to the floor and felt his eyes tear up again.


End file.
